endureinfotouriumfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Races
The Player Races in ENdure fall into one of five categories, Human, Sub Human, Mutant, Mechanical, and Bio-Mech. Each race group has a similar set of Kinks that can range from simple buffs to total stat changes and rule sets that can drastically change game play. Human Races Human races are the easiest races to pick up and start as because they all pretty much function like humans in the real world. Their needs are practically the same and they are the easiest to understand for new player who may not be so lore savvy. There are currently four human races * Waster= Non mutant humans who have lived their whole life in the post calamitous world * Aclamite= Non mutant Humans who have awakened into the post apocalyptic wasteland. They may be suffering from some form of amnesia or be one of the lucky few who survived the end of the world through cryogenic preservation. * Clone= An artificial human with a limited lifespan. Genetically Sterile but bio-engineered to be imune to disease. * Sibling= A clone like race of genetically manipulated humans. All males and all females look and age the same. All are completely bald except for eyebrows, and they all have a genetic adeptness for physic abilities. Sub Human Races Sub-Human Races are the descendants of groups of humans mutated by Rapid onset evolution. They are all humanoid in appearance and can create viable hybrid offspring with humans and with each other. They mostly posses mild mutations witch offer them unique abilities to better survive the harsh post calamitous world. Currently there are only three Sub-Human races. * Dweller/ Sub Terran= Descendants of Humans who lived in the deep underground infrastructure mutated with traits that make them well suited to dark quiet and damp environments. * Agrolith= Descendants of humans who were exposed to harsh desert and stormy environments. They are taller than average and are physically stronger than their human brethren. * Hybrid= Individuals who have either two different human or sub human race parents. They share traits from both parents. Mutant Races Mutant races run the gambit form heavily mutated insects to globs of sentient candy. They are all different and require a bit of understanding of their own lore and history to fully utilize. However different they may be they are still one race group and as such share a group of unique kinks. The most varied race group there are currently six mutant races * Khyber Raptor= Genetically engineered reptilian alpha predators with a semi-humanoid build. As apex predators they possess great agility sharp claws and teeth and incredible running speed. * Churask= Humanoid Mutant ants that stand over six feet tall. They have relatively hard carapaces that provide nominal protection and as a mutant have a slight strength boost. * Tetra-sect= Four armed bipedal mutant beetle like humanoid insects. They are covered in a had ridged exo-skeleton dotted with sharp spikes. * Chimera= Humanoid animals the result of genetic tampering and rapid onset evolution. Kinks and perks depend on the animal. * Glucosapien= A colony of mutant fungus inhabiting a body made up of gummy candy flesh with a thick sugary skin. They are very polymorphous and able to survive injuries that would kill most other species. However they are very sensitive to temperature extremes. * Xeno Breed= Alien apex predators that came to earth as parasites inside the asteroids that ravaged earth. While they are incredibly fast and incredibly strong there strange anatomy means treating especially large wounds can prove troublesome. Mechanical Races The Pre-Calamitous world was one filled with scientific marvel and sci-fi wonder, and as such autonomous robots were commonplace. From simple domestic maid and butler like robots to military combat robots and everything in between these intelligent metal marvels were everywhere. In the years leading up to the Calamity a number of nations even had robotic citezens with equal rights to their fleshy counterparts. In the post apocalyptic world robots are still a common sight. almost all are outfited with advanced logic cycles witch give them above average intelligence and even the ability to form complex human emotions. Though most are in various states of disrepair almost all are still able to be valuable friends or dangerous enemies. * Cyclops Minor= Slender humanoid old world service robots, with large TV screen like heads with numerous displays. All Cyclopes are female coded. These robots are simply constructed out of stainless steel with a steel endo-skeleton, easy to repair and programmed with a wide variety of special skills. * Cyclops Major= Tall humanoid combat War time robots designed to fill a plethora of combat roles from gunship pilots to heavy guns and designated marksmen. These robots are all tough and well build but are very complex and require skill and fineness to repair. All Cyclopes are female coded. * Golem Minor= These humanoid robots are salvaged and repaired with whatever materials are avalible They are often as tall as a man and can vary greatly in appearance and armament. They are often easily enough repaired and may feature mismatched parts such as non symmetrical limbs or odd handmade heads. These robots still have most of the same perks of their more well built counterparts. * Golem Major= These are tall and bulky versions of the salvaged and scrap made robots listed above often seven feet or more in height these towering metal monstrosities can still be very friendly and reasonable despite their towering height or patch welded appearance.